Gohan's story
by ss7gohan
Summary: Gohan's fight with cell......what will happen?...who is the mysterious girl he saw?
1. Prolog

**Prolog:**

"KAAAAAMEEEEHHAAAAMEEEE_HHHAAAAAAA_!"

The giant ball of blue and white energy shot forth and collided with another ball of blue and white energy.

"Just give it up kid, admit your weakness! You'll _never_ defeat me!" shouted a creature named Cell, struggling to be heard over the roar of the battle. The boy he was addressing, though, never heard the monster's yell, for he was engaged in another battle—a mental battle, which was taking place within his own head.

_'I don't have enough energy to stop him. I need more, but I....I don't know what to do. Dad! Please help me....why....why didn't I listen to you?'_

Cell was gaining the upper hand—the battle was now turning in favor for the monster. AS he slowly started to over take the boys blast. He knew victory was close... and so he pushed harder....harder…

_'Gohan!' _

_'D—Dad!?!' _The boy shifted his eyes, scanning the heavens above for the voice he knew only too well.

_'Yes, Gohan.'_

_'Dad…'_ He faltered for words,_ 'I don't have enough energy to beat him…I…I don't know what to do…'_

_'Do you want my sacrifice to be in vain?'_

_'No!'_ he shouted back, horrified.

_'Do you want everyone on this planet to die?'_

_'NO!' _Of course he didn't, and yet, what was holding him back? _'But…'_

_'Then use everything you have, all the power within you, and kill Cell! Otherwise everyone will die, and countless billions and billions of others in the universe will die too—if you do not kill him now.'_

There was a coldness in Goku's voice as he talked to his son—a way in which Gohan had never heard him talk before. The words Goku spoke were burning in Gohan's mind like red-hot fire brands, and pictures of everyone dead flashed through his mind. Chichi, Yamcha, Krillin...all of them dead, killed by a sneering, laughing Cell...He was laughing as he killed each and every one of them...

_SNAP_

Cell's laughing died away as he started to notice Gohan's power rising, slowly at first, but then faster. "It's time to end this, little boy. Now die!!" Cell gave it all he had with a mighty yell, very nearly overtaking Gohan's blast.

"No!" he heard the boy yell, deep rage resonating out across the plain.

"Wh—What?"

"No—I can't...No, I _won't_ lose to you!"

Gohan's eyes burst open, his blue irises almost whited out, taking the visions of death away from him, with his anger and power soaring now even higher.

_'Gohan, do it now!'_

"Hhhhaaaaaaaa—_AAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!!!" As his yell rose, so did the intensity of the blast, fueled by his fury. He pushed with every thing he had despit the immense pain eminating from his broken left arm. The cuts and wounds were bleeding and mixing with sweat and dirt as he pushed his power and body to its max.

The tides had turned, and now it was the monster who was losing. He was losing to a kid…_He_ was losing to a _KID_!! Cell, this immaculately perfect creature, was losing to this snot-nosed brat standing before him. How could this _be_?

These were merely a few of the thoughts running through his mind as he beheld the child's power. Cell was giving his all, pushing everything, and yet this 11-year-old boy's power simply kept growing, with no sign of stopping.

_'How can this be?'_

Gohan was pushing himself to his utmost limit…He didn't care if he died, so long as Cell was killed as well.

He gave one last push, channeling all the anger and power he had left into his blast. Even though white-hot pain ripped through every muscle and joint that moved, he slowly began to walk forward, towards the monster—ever so slowly bridging the gap between them.

The might and passion from the blast was all too much for Cell, though, and he was overtaken by it. But before he died, he saw all the hate and anger and pain in the boy's pale blue eyes that was caused by him—that is when he realized that he had made a grave mistake. In his quest to find out this power and then snuff out the kid he had greatly under estimated him.

Time slowed down for Cell making his death seem like an eternity. As he died he realized that he was his own downfall. He let out a horrible scream from the pain from the blast as he was being disintegrated. Then he was gone—and not even one atom was left of him to regenerate from.

"That was it…It's finally over," was the last thing said by Gohan before any strength he had left fled him, and he collapsed and hit the ground from fatigue.

Right before he slipped unconscious into a dreamless sleep, a girl appeared in his mind. He tried to make out her face but couldn't see through the shadows that covered it. She simply said, _"Thank you…"_ and then disappeared as he fell into darkness.

_That was seven years ago…_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N ok I posted this story a while ago but decided to rewrite it and make it better. So here it is. And to thoses of you who would say people are ooc or that didn't happen I have this to say. THIS is MY story it is HOW I WANT it to be ok my idea and mine alone. So pleases r/r

Disclaimer: don't see why I have to have this here saying I make no money off of it at ALL stupid Funimation they should go to hell.

**Chapter 1**

The time is seven years after that terrible battle against an even more terrible monster.

Seven long years since the greatest fighter ever to grace the planet Earth was lost, and seven years since a boy fought a raging battle within himself to find the strength to kill Cell. It is now quite some time since that day. Scars have healed, memory has faded. These are the years that followed. The boy who once winced at the idea of pushing himself to hurt another creature has found himself fighting and training daily to try and fill an emptiness, which has been inside him since the end of that fierce and horrific fight.

Trying to find what he is lacking—to fill the void, this is merely the beginning of Gohan's search to find it and repair his broken soul.

Though Gohan had been training everyday since the end of the battle that clamed some much. He never gained that much or as much as he should from his training. Nobody knew why. They all knew he trained every day but none of them sensed any really improvement. Gohan him self didn't really care. He wasn't focused on improving his ki or strength when he train, no he was trying to fill the void that he felt deep inside of him. A void, which nothing has been able to fill or satisfy it. When he trained he was almost always having flash backs of the fight with cell and once in a while he would remember the vision of the girl that said _thank you_ before he passed out after the battle.

Today was like no other day. It was the same as the rest. If he didn't train alone he trained with Vegeta in the gravity room and just like all the other days he couldn't put his heart in to it. Of course Vegeta and the others didn't know this. They knew he wasn't as strong or was getting any stronger from training.

"Pay attention, brat! I was hoping to get a decent spar in today!" Vegeta yelled angrily, grunting out the words as he landed a swift uppercut to Gohan's head. Knocking Gohan out of his thoughts and forced him to concentrate on the battle at hand. Gohan was knocked down to the ground but put both hands in front and pivoted himself around making a low sweep at Vegeta's feet. Vegeta jumped up fired a small ki blast at Gohan. Gohan was sent spiraling away from the blast but he landed on both feet. Both fights were trying to catch there breathes as they resumed defensive positions wait for the other one to make the move.

"Trunks puts up a better fight then you third class baka!" said Vegeta.

Vegeta went flying at Gohan. Vegeta fazed out and fazed in right behind Gohan throwing a fierce right hook to Gohan's head.

Unfazed by the attempt and raising a hand to block with lighting quick reflexes, a smirking Gohan replied lazily, "Maybe I shouldn't go easy on you then, if you think you can handle it."

He was… holding back? _Still_? "What was that, boy? Why….You—you'll pay for that remark, insolent little _BRAT_! Take this!" He shot to the top of the room, giving himself ample room to make the attack he was preparing to launch. He put his hand out in front of him aiming it at Gohan "BIG…BANG…"

An impressed smile slipped out from the demi-Saiyan, who countered with an attack of his own. "Bring it on!" He yelled as he put both hands in front of his head gathering energy for his own attack.

"MMAAASSSSEEEENNNN…."

"….ATTACK!!"

"….KKOOOO!!"

They yelled the last part in unison from their separate sides of the gravity Room, and the two brilliant blasts went flying towards each other faster than either eye could follow.

As the blasts collided there was a blinding flash of blue and orange, colors of each attack, fusing with the force put out by each fighter, putting everything they could into the blasts. Sweat dripped down their bruised and bloodied faces, drenching their battered and torn gi's, which clung to their bodies for dear life as if the clothes knew the penalty for not hanging on for dear life to their wearers.

_'He's gotten better. Since the last time.' _Flashed through Vegeta's mind as he struggled to stay focused on the task at hand. _'Much better…'_

"AAA—_AAAAAHHHHH_!!" They yelled in a frenzied unison of exclamation just as both blasts cancelled each other out and exploded outwards, knocking both fighters into the far wall and through it. As the dust settled Gohan and Vegeta slowly crawled out from the pile of ruble and debris each on was under. As they cleared the pile of rubble they serve aid the scene of destruction each of them had caused from the sparing session and cast worried glances at the rubble about them. Then turned slowly to meet each other's gaze, horrified looks on their faces. They struggled to their feet and slowly went back to the gravity room, only to find—as they had feared—that it was almost completely destroyed, and the main computer was fried, emitting sparks every few seconds. The roof was gone as was most the walls. There were holes in the floor along with some pieces of computer every where.

"Umm…eh heh…I, uh…gotta go," he began hesitantly, then threw an innocent smile to his opponent. "See ya, Vegeta!" He stretched his hand behind his head, ever so slowly backing out through the wall, eager to vacate the ruins before—

"_Gohan_! _Vegeta_!" Oops, he realized, too late. "_Where _do you think you're going?" a very angry Bulma yelled when she walked thrown the door of the gravity room. They tried to cover their sensitive ears from the noise.

"Umm, h-he did it!" Gohan said as he pointed to Vegeta. Better the Saiyan prince should face the wrath of the woman than Gohan himself.

"_What_? Was not! Y-you did it too brat!" Now it was Vegeta who pointed an accusing finger.

"Gohan, don't you dare lie to me, and Vegeta, _don't_ call Gohan a brat! That's it—no GR for _two weeks_. For _both_ of you!" she yelled as she stormed off, muttering something under her breath about ungrateful Saiyans or something; neither one could hear as they had the ears still covered to protect them from her incessant screaming.

"Leave. Now. _Brat_," was all Vegeta said as he stomped off to somewhere else in the house.

Later that night at the Son's home, dinner was being served and was disappearing just as fast as it got to the table. But that was normal for the Son household.

"Gohan?" Chichi asked nicely, contemplating how best to phrase her next comment in order to receive a positive reply from her eldest.

"Yes mom?" replied Gohan innocently, unaware of his mother's ulterior motives, in between mouthfuls of food.

"I was thinking…that it was time to send you to high school…" Chichi said calmly, easing out the suggestion quickly, hoping he might not notice it and promptly refuse.

_'W-what? Did she say school…high school?' _ popped into his head as he tried to keep from choking on his food. "But—_why_? I already know all that stuff; you know that!"

"I want you to go because all you do these days is train and fight. You need to go out and interact with other people your age—Vegeta is _hardly_ proper company for a young man like yourself to keep. Plus a High school diploma would look much better on your record. Now, finish up your dinner so I can wash the dishes," huffed a slightly irritated Chichi. Gohan ducked his head, defeated, and she smiled inwardly. Oh yeah, she _still_ had it—could _still_ hold her own against those Saiyan males.

_'…Mom's sending me to school? I never thought she'd ever do something like that.'_ He looked up, and conceded. "Ok, I'll go." More to reassure himself, he added, "Might be kind of fun." That said, he turned back to the table for more dinner, only to find it all gone.

"Wha—?? Where'd it go?" he yelped in shock as a look of horror washed over his face.

Goten chirped, "Sorry big brother, but you weren't eating so I thought you didn't want any more. So…I ate for you." He said the last part happily, under the child-like impression that he was _helping_ his big brother.

The look of disappointment on Gohan's face disappeared as he processed what he'd just heard. He looked down at his little brother and smiled warmly.

"Hehe, thanks a lot, Goten. Come on—let's go play before we go to bed, if you're done, k?" He reached over and rubbed the bright eyed little boy's head.

"Really?" he squealed excitedly. "We're going to play big brother? Yaayy!!" The happy little Goten shouted another yell of joy as he ran off.

Gohan obediently put the dishes by the sink and was just about to leave, when his mother caught him as he was heading out the door. "Gohan, I need to talk to you before you go to bed, alright?"

"…Ok mom," replied Gohan, hesitantly, before leaving to go find Goten.

Later that night, Goten having gone to bed long before, Gohan was lying in bed, thinking hard on what he was going to do about school.

_'This is going to be tough—real tough. Not being able to show my strength to any one. Hmm, school...never thought I'd go to one, actually. Wonder why mom's sending me to one all of a sudden....' _ Was the last thought which entered his head before he drifted off into the fog of unconsciousness and an unrest full sleep.


End file.
